


Give Me a Try

by eleasofia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Sneaking Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleasofia/pseuds/eleasofia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Uhm, so.. what did you want to talk about?" Kageyama asked uneasily after the long silence between them. </p><p>"Anything you want to talk about," Miya answered with a smile. </p><p>"Volleyball, then," Kageyama said because it was the first thing that came to his mind and there surely where some things that he could learn from Miya. </p><p>But Miya only chuckled once again. "Oh, Tobio-kun, why don't we talk about something a little more fun?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me a Try

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write MiyaKage for a while now, so have a pointless little thing ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

"Tobio-kun," Kageyama heard someone say from behind him and when he turned around, no other than Miya Atsumu was standing right in front of him, giving him a friendly smile, "Come with me, will you?"

Kageyama was sitting on his futon and filing his nails when Miya reached out his hand towards him to help him up.

"Why?" he asked and eyed him warily, furrowing his brow. 

Miya just chuckled and shook his head while Kageyama wondered what was so funny about this.

"At least tell me where we're going," Kageyama added with a deepening frown. 

Before he knew what has happening, Miya crouched down, took one of his hands and pulled him to a stand. He was too startled to protest immediately and by the time he was ready to do so, the other had already dragged him away from the others that were gathered in their dorm room. Kageyama tried to jerk his hand away and to his surprise, Miya let him. 

As soon as he was free, he stopped in his tracks. Miya took a few more steps before coming to a halt as well. For a moment, they were just standing in the dimly lit corridor and staring at each other.

"What do you want from me?" Kageyama asked eventually.

"I just wanted to be alone with you for a while," Miya responded and raised his hands conciliatorily.

"And why would you want that?"

"To talk to you? Some of the others are already sleeping, I don’t want to disturb them and I don't want the rest of them to hear our conversation," Miya explained smoothly, "So come on, I'll show you something."

Once again, he stretched out his arm and although Kageyama was still suspicious of him, curiosity won over distrust. However, he didn't take his hand and simply walked past him.

After a while, they left the main building and made their way over to one of the gyms. Miya went straight to a flower pot standing nearby, lifted it up and picked up a key that had apparently been hidden beneath it. 

"Spare key," he then said and flashed Kageyama a grin before unlocking the door. 

They didn't turn on the lights because they didn't want anybody to take notice of their little nightly trip so the only source of illumination was the faint moonlight shining through the big windows. The shadows that were casted on Miya's face and the way his eyes gleamed were somewhat eerily but just as fascinating. Kageyama couldn't deny that he was intrigued with him. 

Out of all the new and amazing players he had met at this training camp, Miya was by far the most interesting one to him. Maybe it was because they both were setters or how he was the only one that had sparked something off in him when he had been trying to provoke him. Maybe it was a mixture of both or maybe it was something entirely different. 

After a while, Miya sat down and Kageyama did the same. 

"Uhm, so.. what did you want to talk about?" Kageyama asked uneasily after the long silence between them. 

"Anything you want to talk about," Miya answered with a smile.

"Volleyball, then," Kageyama said because it was the first thing that came to his mind and there surely where some things that he could learn from Miya.

But Miya only snickered once again. "Oh, Tobio-kun, why don't we talk about something a little more fun?"

Kageyama felt genuinely confused as well as offended by that. "What the hell is more fun than volleyball?" he asked slightly irritated.

Miya leisurely scooted a little bit closer to him before he responded. "Hmm, how about you tell me about.. your first kiss?"

The heat immediately shot into Kageyama's cheeks and he was truly thankful for the dim light that was hiding his blush at least a little. However, he could see that Miya was smirking nevertheless. 

"I," Kageyama started but had to swallow since his throat was suddenly dry-as-dust, "I.. never.."

"Oh, that's sad," Miya said way too cheerful but Kageyama shook his head vehemently. 

"If I want to focus on volleyball, I can't waste my time on.. feelings and relationships.. and that stuff," he tried to explain himself. 

"Hm, I see.. but have you ever considered a relationship with someone that wants to focus on volleyball as well?" Miya then asked.

Kageyama stared at him wide-eyed and speechless for a moment since the concept was actually very appealing to him and when Miya talked about it, it seemed to be so easy. But then he remembered why he'd never really taken it into consideration and his usual scowl returned to his face.

"But who would want to be with me?" he whispered sorrowfully and didn't dare to look the other in the eye.

He was completely caught off guard when he suddenly felt a hand at the back of his head and a pair of soft lips on his own. It was just a slight and brief touch and the kiss, his _first_ kiss, was already over again in the blink of an eye. 

"I want to," Miya then said firmly and every last bit of distrust vanished from Kageyama's heart, making room for a warm and fuzzy feeling.

The second time Miya kissed him, Kageyama had expected it and tried to kiss back. Cautiously, they let themselves fall over so that they were lying on the floor, facing each other. When he was pulled closer, Kageyama put one arm around Miya albeit a little awkwardly at first. However, he slowly eased into the touch and when he felt how the other smiled against his slips, he smiled back. 

After a while, they broke away to catch their breaths and just lay there, directly looking each other into the eye. Until now Kageyama hadn't allowed himself the thought but now that he had, he couldn't stop thinking about how pretty Miya was. The sly smile on his lips was somehow oddly attractive and while he could probably kiss him for the rest of his life and be okay with it, he wouldn't mind getting lost in his eyes either. 

"What are you thinking about?" Miya whispered.

Kageyama suddenly felt caught and since there was no way that he'd tell the truth, he said the next thing that came to his mind, "Now that we are.. together.. you'll talk to me about volleyball, right?"

And when Miya chuckled at him this time, it didn't feel like being laughed at anymore. Of course, Kageyama was still on unfamiliar territory and he knew that he shouldn't forget about how wary he had been of Miya in the beginning. However, there was no other way to find out where he stood with him than to try and who knows; maybe something truly great would come of it. 

**Author's Note:**

> The title was inspired by the song "Give Me a Try" by The Wombats!
> 
> Come talk to me about MiyaKage (and HQ in general) on [Tumblr](https://kagejamas.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/eleasofiaa) ♡


End file.
